Just Desserts (song)
“Just Desserts” is a song recorded by Babyface for their debut album, “We Are... Babyface” and released as the only promotional single off the album. “Just Desserts" was critically well-received by music critics who reviewed the song upon release, with some citing it as one of the highlights of the record while praising the melancholy and vulnerability expressed in the song's lyrical content and sonic elements. An accompanying music video for "Just Desserts" was released on December 26th. Directed by P.R. Brown, the video was shot in an abandoned warehouse and features the four girls dancing in gowns and long dresses while emotionally singing the song. At the end of the video, the group embrace while holding hands in a circle before leaving through a door in the room that remains open as the last leaves. Background Don't Say You Love Me" was written by Nate Cyphert, Henrick Barman Michaelsen, Edward Forre Erfiard, Lisa Scinta and its producer Ian Kinkpatrick. Recorded at Church Studios Phill Than mixed the record at the Callanwolde Arts Center in Atlanta, Georgia, with Michelle Mancini later mastering it at the Larrabe Studios in North Hollywood, California. When talking about the song during a track-by-track interview with Jason Lipshutz from Billboard, Melanie Martinez revealed that she was sick during the recording of the song, and the producers felt that her voice would fit perfectly for the pre-chorus. Zella considered it a "special" record saying that her and Martinez were taken to a "very vulnerable place" during the recording sessions. Composition A midtempo song built on a moderate tropical, dembow rhythm, “Just Desserts" is a torch song that finds the duo asking for an honest conversation. The lyrics are constructed in the traditional verse-chorus form. The chorus, sung in an emotive tone, is first performed by Melanie who introduces the song over a melancholic acoustic guitar; as Abby Jones of Billboard commented, Martinez serenades a close but inconsistent individual/s on her verses. As the song progresses, a syncopated drum-line appears; the pre-chorus features Zella as AXS's Lucas Villa pointed out. The beat drops during the chorus giving the duo to shine. After the second verse performed by Martinez, the song enters into a crescendo with the members singing in higher vocal registers. Allan Raible of ABC News noted that it is a song that relies more on "emotional heft over stereotypical sass." Stereogum's Chris DeVille described it as a "melancholy jam" that communicates "real warmth and tenderness." Dannii Ceniceros from Buzzfeed called the song a "steady-tempo empowerment reached song." Critical Reception Entertainment Weekly's Marc Sneticker felt the song shows off their "vocal excellence when allowed some breathing room." Brittany Spanos of Rolling Stone cited "Just Desserts" - along with "Where Are You Gonna Hide" - as one of the album's most "infectious jams" which they assert themselves in toxic relationships. Mike Nied from Idolator wrote that "Just Desserts" "sets the scene" for one of the duo’s most "tender" vocal performances. MTV News's Ross McNeilage named it a "brilliant song" further opining that "Just Desserts" helps the album to be their most "cohesive and fully upcoming body of work”. Gerrick Kennedy from Los Angeles Times called it a "road trip song where you’re looking at mountains and lakes. It gets you in your feelings." For The Daily Nebraskan website, Sabrina Boderick acclaimed "Just Desserts" and "Atlantis" for "focusing less on a catchy beat" and "having deeper lyrics than the rest of the singles." Daily Californian's Caroline Smith appreciated the song writing that its lyrical content demonstrates a level of "maturity and emotional depth" missing in their prior ballads, calling it a "logical inconsistency when past-standout songs are overwhelmingly (much-needed) girl power anthems." In a review for The Daily Mississippian, Hannah Willis chose "Just Desserts" as the album's "underrated gem" calling it "fun", and for Willis, the vocals also stand out to complement, not compete, with the music. Commercial Performance The song debuted in the number four position of the Gaon Chart, with 25,666 downloads in the first week, remaining on the chart for two months, while peaking at the top ten in France, USA, U.K, Russia, and peaking within the top 20 in New Zealand. As of December, 2019 there have been more than 548,000 downloads. Charts Lyrics Even if you aren’t a freak, I’d rather you leave You bring trouble whenever you’re with me And now you’re haunting me, even in my sleep Why the hell are you in my dreams, Why are you in my head, in so deep And now you’re unpredictable, who knows the next minute what you could be You’re obsessed with me You’re in a mess “for me” Don’t tell lies just cause you can’t see, your way out What the hell is this for, what is this about I never did anything to you, I never did anything to hurt your golddigging spouse Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts What the hell goes on in your mind, you must be cursed Baby I hope you all lose everything, hope you’ll be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you all lose, after all justice hurts Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts You got those sick ideas in your head, make yourself clear Cause right now I’m in fear, I don’t know why you decided to stay here One day I’m on top and next I’m in tears Because of you, I don’t trust anybody when they’re near It’s all on you, you made me this way dear You’re obsessed with me You’re in a mess “for me” Don’t tell lies just cause you can’t see, your way out What the hell is this for, what is this about I never did anything to you, I never did anything to hurt your golddigging spouse Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts What the hell goes on in your mind, you must be cursed Baby I hope you all lose everything, hope you’ll be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you all lose, after all justice hurts Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts You wanna know what made me The fears of the strong and the weak You say things what I can’t see You say things I don’t wanna be Those scary things you never before said to me You wanna know what made me The fears of the strong and the weak Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts What the hell goes on in your mind, you must be cursed Baby I hope you all lose everything, hope you’ll be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you all lose, after all justice hurts Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurts You’re obsessed with me You’re in a mess “for me” Don’t tell lies just cause you can’t see, your way out What the hell is this for, what is this about I never did anything to you, I never did anything to hurt your golddigging spouse Baby I hope you all will be getting your just desserts Don’t be mad if you lose, after all justice hurtsCategory:2019 Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Zella Day Category:Babyface Category:Promo Songs Category:Singles